30 Ways To Say I Love You
by C.C. Grant
Summary: Fiyero writes a list of ways to say I love you to Elphaba. Lots of quotes from different love stories. If you understand and have heard each one, you officially know your love stories. Go Fiyeraba.


Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I call it Fan-Fiction? No. I'd say, "Hey looky! I own this entirely! Worship me in my glory!" But, as I'm not, you can imply I do not, in fact, own the characters or plot of Wicked. Or Fiyero Tiggular, the Phantom of the Opera, Mr. Darcy, Emmett Forrest, Prince Eric, or anybody who appeals to my heart. Sigh.

Summary: Just a list of possible things Fiyero came up with to tell Elphaba he loves her when he finally finds her

If you're familiar with a lot of these ways, you officially get around. HOPEFULLY, you'll know #4 if you're here especially for Wicked. But this is a mash up of stuff. At the end, I'll tell you what was from what. I think—hope this'll be at least a little funny. I've never tried _writing_ something funny, besides a random comment here and there. I'm usually about making people weep.

But, since this is fan-fiction, I doubt that'll happen. I'll leave my musings to myself. Enjoy!

I sat at my Gale Force military desk in my grand tent which was like a fortress in itself, thinking of Elphaba. The thought occurred to me that when I'd finally found her I wouldn't know what to say. Hmm. I took a piece of yellowed paper, and started writing a list, sometimes crossing things out.

Say, "I love you." No, too simple…

Say, "Hey, Elphaba. How's it going? What's up? It's been a long time. Guess what? I'm passionately in love with you."

Say, "I know I'm shallow but you're not. You complete me!"

Sing, "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!"

Sing, "What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad, I know. But perhaps, if I'd made it more clear that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. Cause you'd know that I'm so much in love!"

Sing, "It's strange as a dream…real as the sea, if you can hear me now, come set me free. Come set me…free!"

Sing, "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

Say, "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Say, "If I told you I joined the Gale Force and became their captain to find you because I love you, what would your reaction be?"

Say, "PS: I love you."

Sing, "When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart. And when she was sad, I was there to comfort her. And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me. Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all, just she and I together, like it was meant to be," and hopefully, she'll get the message?

Sing, "It's not easy being green…" and then say, "but I think green is a great color to be."

Sweep her off her feet and kiss her.

Say, "I'm not racist. I'm an abolitionist."

Say, "It's highly likely that you hate me, but could you bring yourself to marry me?"

Say, "If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?"

Say, "Love is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

Say, "Love actually is all around us."

Say, "In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you. I will love being loved by you."

Say, "In the words of Boq, 'without a heart I can never really know what it would be like to love someone', so can you give me a heart, Elphaba?"

Say, "…but in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough."

Say, "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful."

Say, "My real purpose was to see you, and to judge, if I could, whether I might ever hope to make you love me."

Say, "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is."

Say, "It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day!"

Say, "Before you my life was like a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars. Points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

Say, "Being near you at Shiz was lucky. Since that was lucky, would it be a miracle if you loved me as much as I love you?"

Say, "I **really**, really, really, really, really, _really_, REALLY love you."

Sing, "Let me be your shelter let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you..."

Stop being so dramatic and quoting OzWay musicals, and those cheesy love movies and books. Just say, "I love you."

Okay, so what did you think?

Here's the key to what the heck Fiyero was quoting. If I don't give an answer to a number, then you'll know I came up with it.

4: Wicked

5: Legally Blonde

6: The Little Mermaid

7: Phantom of the Opera

9: Pride and Prejudice

10: PS: I Love You

11: Toy Story

12: It's Not Easy Being Green

16: Casper

17: Forrest Gump

18: Love Actually

19: The King and I

20: The Wizard of Oz

21: The Notebook

22: A Walk to Remember

23: Pride and Prejudice

24: Forrest Gump

25: The Notebook

26: New Moon

29: Phantom of the Opera

Hope you enjoyed that! Remember, if you want a friend, I'm sure if you press that poor lonely review button, he/she would be your friend forever! I was quoting a LOT.


End file.
